


Sweet Tea

by anneapocalypse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Allison/Leonard pregnancy fluff. Or as fluffy as these fuckers can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Martienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martienne/gifts).



> Written for Marti for RvB Happy Hour. Originally posted on tumblr.

“Still lying around?”

Allison brandished her magazine threateningly from the couch. “Hello, smartass. How about making yourself useful and fixing me some ice tea?”

“Making myself useful?” Leonard arched an eyebrow at his wife as he dropped his briefcase by the door, stooping to take off his shoes. “I call it ‘paying the bills,’ myself.”

She brushed her hair off her sweaty forehead, and snorted, gesturing to her round belly. “You want this thing, or not?” Her face burst into a sunny grin. “I’ll be back in the saddle before too long anyway.”

“You’re supposed to take it easy,” Leonard said with a stern look, rolling up his shirtsleeves as he paced to the kitchen. The Houston summer was already spiking record temperatures, so that even the central air was having difficulty keeping up. He opened the fridge and shoved aside the half-eaten rotisserie chicken. “Where’s the ice tea?”

“I finished it. Pitcher’s in the sink. And what does it look like I’m doing?”

“Taking it easy,” Leonard replied drily, but not without a hint of a smile. He refilled the kettle and set it to boil, then retrieved the glass pitcher from the sink and gave it a rinse. “That’s my girl.”

Allison fanned herself with the firearms journal. “Your girl’s had about enough of this homebody shit.”

“You could at least pretend not to be so eager to ship out on me again,” Leonard said, but the acerbic words didn’t quite blunt his smile as he arranged a pile of teabags in the pitches and measured sugar over them. “I could get used to having you home this much, you know.”

Her mouth twisted up in a wry smile. “Keep waiting on me hand and foot, I just might get used to it too.”

When the kettle let out a whistle, Leonard poured the steaming water over the teabags, watching the sugar swirl and dissolve into the quickly darkening liquid. Sweet tea was her favorite, and now in her third trimester, God help him if he didn’t keep the fridge stocked with it. For all her griping, she sure didn’t mind taking advantage of her condition.

Not that he was complaining.

Allison was braiding her blonde hair over one shoulder, trying to keep it off her neck, when Leonard returned from the kitchen. “Tea’s brewing. Brought you some water in the meantime. Got room for one more?”

“Three’s a crowd,” Allison joked, hauling herself upright and shifting over enough to let him join her on the couch. Leonard handed over the already-sweating glass and Allison took a long swallow as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She groaned. “It’s so hot.”

“It’s just you.”

“Shut up.”

Leonard planted a kiss on her cheek in answer. She snickered and turned her head to kiss him back, full on the lips.


End file.
